El juego de Aizen
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: ¿Ichigo con uniforme de Plomero? ¿Orihime con la apariencia de una niña de diez años? ¿¡La Princesa Rukia fue secuestrada por Aizen? ¿Quieren saber más?¡Entonces Pasen y Lean!


**Ohayo Minna!**

**Hoy me reporto con un One-Shot IchiRuki ~3~**

**Esta fumadera me nació cuando se me ocurrió desempolvar mi vieja N64 y comenzar a jugar el maravilloso juego, Mario Bros. No me linchen si está malo, déjenme un Review ;)**

**Ichigo-kun, ¿Me ayudas con los derechos de autor?**

**Ichigo: Está bien. Disclaimer: En primer lugar, Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite, no a Pulgaah, de ser así yo estaría de novio con Rukia desde hace mucho tiempo y sería un cursi de segunda. Y en segundo lugar, el maravilloso juego, Mario Bros, le pertenece a sus respectivos desarrolladores, Pulgaah no tiene una mente maestra como ellos/as.**

**Muchas gracias, Ichigo-kun (TT^TT), ahora vamos con el one-shot**

* * *

><p><strong>-Diálogos de los personajes-<strong>

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

* * *

><p>Un día común y corriente, el espadachín imperial más joven, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba entrenando en el patio de su casa, cuando de pronto, su solemne concentración se vio interrumpida por los gritos cantarines de su amiga, Inoue Orihime.<p>

-**¡Kurosaki-kun!**- gritaba la chica que vestía con unos shorts negros súper cortos, zapatillas converse rojas, una playera de tirantes roja y su típico gorro con forma de seta, blanco con puntos rojos.

-**¿Qué sucede, Inoue?- **dijo el espadachín, que vestía su típico kimono negro, según él era de tipo Shihakusho; y empuñaba su espada con forma de cuchillo de carnicero, bautizada Zangetsu.

**-¡El malvado Aizen a secuestrado a la princesa Rukia!**- dijo agitando los brazos de forma infantil

-**¿Qué? ¿Pero qué quieres que haga yo? Rukia es una princesa berrinchuda, sabes- **dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-**Pero tú eres el único que puede salvarla, Kurosaki-kun. Eres el mejor espadachín de los espadachines de aquí- **dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

-**Pero, Rukia es una berrinchuda, no va a querer que yo la salve- **dijo preparándose para seguir con su entrenamiento

**-La princesa Rukia es la princesa de Seireitei, y tú eres la persona más cercana a ella. La conoces desde que eras pequeño, tienes el deber de ir a salvarla-**dijo con desplante serio

**-Orihime-chan tiene razón, Ichigo- **dijo una voz a sus espaldas

**- ¿A qué te refieres, padre? –**dijo Ichigo volteando a ver a su padre, Kurosaki Isshin

**-Será mejor vayas a rescatar a Rukia-chan, es tu deber como espadachín imperial. Es más, es mejor que vayas por tu cuenta, antes de que el rey Byakuya-sama te lo ordene- **dijo serio el hombre, que vestía igual que su hijo, solo que con una extraña capa atada a su hombro, lo que indicaba que era de rango mayor

**-Bien, pero tú tendrás que ayudarme, Inoue. **_Rukia, solo voy por que es mi deber, maldita enana- _

**-Pero…-**

**-Nada de peros, Orihime-chan- **dijo Isshin- **Gracias** **a tus poderes, tú fuiste elegida como sucesora del Gran Toad-sama, líder de la tribu de las setas, protectores del reino de Seireitei. Es tu deber acompañarlo. Así como Toad-sama ayudó a Byakuya-sama a rescatar a su esposa, Hisana-sama.- **dijo con el semblante más serio de su repertorio

-**Es… Está bien- **dijo rendida

Así, el espadachín imperial y la sucesora del líder de la tribu de las setas se marcharon, emprendiendo así la búsqueda de la hija del Rey Byakuya y la Reina Hisana, la princesa de Seireitei, Kuchiki Rukia. Se dirigieron a la tienda de dulces a la que Rukia frecuentaba ir, la tienda de Urahara Kisuke.

-**Lo más probable es que Aizen se la haya llevado a Hueco Mundo, la dimensión de la que viene- **dijo el rubio hombre, mientras agitaba su abanico en frente de su boca

**-¿Y cómo llegamos a allá?- **preguntó Orihime

**-Por un portal-dimensional llamado garganta- **le respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

**-¿Y dónde rayos está ese portal-no-se-qué?- **dijo cabreado el espadachín imperial

**-Casualmente tengo uno en mi sótano. Síganme chicos- **dijo triunfador

Ichigo y Orihime siguieron a Kisuke hacia su sótano, donde sorprendentemente parecía ser de día en algún terreno vacío donde van a construir.

**-¿Qué es este lugar?- **dijo Ichigo

**-Es mi sótano para entrenar, recuerda que yo también solía ser un espadachín imperial, Kurosaki-san- **dijo, para sorpresa Orihime

-**Eso no me lo esperaba- **dijo la sucesora del gran Toad

**-Nadie se lo espera, Orihime-san, esos fueron mis mejores años **– dijo con un deje de nostalgia – **Pero, a nadie le interesan las cosas que puede decir un simple viejo. Jinta-kun, ¿Puedes ir por Yoruichi-san?-** dijo recuperando su tono juguetón

**-Ay! No, Yoruichi no! – **gritaba Ichigo, recordando los malos ratos que le hacía pasar esa gato-mujer

**-Yoruichi-san no es tan mala, Kurosaki-kun- **Orihime intentaba tranquilizarlo

Cuando la gato-mujer apareció, Kisuke sacó de la nada un interruptor como esos que en las caricaturas activan el TNT, lo presionó y un "portal" con forma de boca apareció. Yoruichi, Orihime e Ichigo entraron y comenzaron a correr por el sendero que debían ir construyendo utilizando su energía espiritual. Al llegar a su destino, se encontraron con la Reina de Hueco Mundo, Nelliel Tu Odershvank, acompañada por sus dos mayordomos, Pesche y Donddochakka. Ella fue contactada por Urahara cuando Ichigo y compañía entraron a la garganta. La Reina Nelliel los condujo hacia un enorme domo, del que se distinguía el frontis pero no el final.

**-Solo puedo acompañarlos hasta aquí- **dijo Nelliel

**-Gracias por su ayuda, Nelliel-san-** respondió Yoruichi

**-No hay de qué. Les deseo mucha suerte. Vamonos, Pesche, Donddochakka- **dijo, comenzando a marcharse.

Una vez Nelliel se marchó, Yoruichi comenzó a hablar…

**-Nelliel-san solía ser una gran guerrera, pero nadie sabe por que se retiró. Una vez Kisuke y yo peleamos a su lado- **dijo con su voz de gato varonil

Entraron al domo y, para sorpresa de todos, la ropa de Ichigo fue reemplazada por un traje de plomero, que consistía en una camisa roja, una jardinera negra, zapatos de seguridad y una gorra roja con un 15 estampado en ella. Orihime, por su parte, ahora parecía una niña de 10 años y Yoruichi, ahora era un gatito todo tiernucho.

**-¿¡Qué demonios pasa!¿¡Dónde está mi ropa!¿¡Y Zangetsu!¿¡Dónde está mi espada!- **gritaba Ichigo- **¿¡Y tú por qué luces como de la edad de mis hermanas!- **dijo señalando acusadoramente a Orihime

-**Ichigo cálmate- **dijo Yoruichi

**-¿¡Dónde estás Aizen!- **seguía gritando, ignorando olímpicamente a Yoruichi

-_**Aquí- **_de la nada apareció una pantalla gigante, con Aizen en ella

-**¿¡Dónde tienes a Rukia!-** le gritó

_**-Kuchiki está ahí – **_dijo apartándose de la pantalla, dejando ver a Rukia encerrada en una jaula de canario gigante.

**-Kuchiki-san no es un canario- **dijo Orihime inflando sus mejillas

-**¡Suéltala!- **gritaba Ichigo

_**-La soltaré cuando me venzas, pero para eso debes pasar mi juego y llegar hasta el final-**_ dijo, y la pantalla desapareció

**-Mierda- **masculló Ichigo entre dientes

Cuando la pantalla desapareció, Ichigo y compañía cayeron en cuenta de donde estaban. Dentro del domo, había un "mundo" diferente; comenzaban a caminar, cuando de pronto apareció una criatura extraña con forma de seta, pero café.

**-Se llaman Goombas. He leído sobre ellos, Toad-sama me dijo que para vencerlos hay que pisarles la cabeza- **dijo Orihime

**-Pan comido- **dijo Ichigo, y en un santiamén saltó sobre la criatura, le pisó la cabeza, y esta se esfumó

Más adelante, se encontraron con una especie de tortuga. Yoruichi e Ichigo miraron inmediatamente a Orihime y…

**-Estas criaturas se llaman Koopas, según Toad-sama hay que pisarles la cabeza, para que ellos se escondan en su caparazón, y luego hay que empujar su caparazón-**

**-Pan comido- **dijeron Ichigo y Yoruichi.

El espadachín vestido de plomero pisó la cabeza del Koopa y Yoruichi lo empujó. Más adelante, Yoruichi cayó en cuenta de que sobre ellos habían unas letras y unos números…

**-Ichigo, mira- **dijo Yoruichi, señalando hacia arriba

Arriba había unas letras y números que decían "**Ichigo 5 vidas, 00000400pts, Monedas x3, Mundo 1-1, Tiempo 2:42**"**,** era extraño, el tiempo iba en cuenta regresiva. Un momento…

**-¡EL TIEMPO VA EN CUENTA REGRESIVA!-** gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a correr.

Ya corriendo a todo dar, se encontraron con una flor, grande y blanca, Ichigo la tomo y…

**-Woaah! Son pistolas- **dijo Ichigo

**-Kurosaki-kun, tu traje…- **dijo Orihime

**-Eh? ¿Cuándo demonios…?- **dijo mirándose

La jardinera del traje de Ichigo ahora era de color blanco, y su gorra también, pero conservaba el número 15 grabado en ella.

**-Esto es extraño- **dijo Yoruichi

No le dieron mucha importancia al asunto y se preocuparon por pasar la primera etapa del juego de Aizen. Mientras ellos estaban en eso, Aizen se encontraba en un castillo perdido en el final del juego…

**-Estás jodido, Aizen. En cuanto Ichigo llegue te pateará el trasero y por fin te capturaremos, traidor- **dijo Rukia

**-Creí que no quería ser rescatada, Kuchiki- **respondió Aizen

**-Pero si quiero que te pateen el trasero. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-**

**-Dígame-**

**-¿Por qué nos traicionaste?-**

**- Porque quiero crear mi propia utopía, quiero ser mi propio rey, no quiero estar bajo las órdenes de alguien.**

**-Estás chiflado. Tenías un gran trabajo como espadachín imperial, tenías un rango alto. ¿No pensaste acaso en la pobre Hinamori?-**

**-Ella va a estar mejor sin mí-**

**-Egoísta- **

Ichigo y compañía ya habían pasado 3 niveles del juego, ya estaban llegando al final de un extraño castillo lleno de lava. Ya en el final, se encontraron con uno de los sirvientes de Aizen, Nnoitra. Ichigo pasó corriendo rápidamente hacia el otro lado de él, para activar el sistema del puente en el que se encontraban, dejando pasar a las mujeres primero. Orihime investigó el lugar para asegurarse de que Rukia no estuviese allí.

**-Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san debe de estar en el otro castillo**

_**~ Mundo 2-2 ~**_

**-Debemos entrar en ese tubo como lo hicimos antes- **dijo Yoruichi

**-De acuerdo- **dijeron los otros 2

Entraron al tubo, que funcionaba como pasillo. Al salir se percataron de que sus pies estaban mojados.

**-No puede ser- **dijeron los 3 al unísono

_**~ Mundo 2-3 ~**_

**-¿¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Peces voladores!- **gritaba Ichigo, que estaba realmente empapado, puesto que la etapa anterior fue bajo el agua

-**Tendremos que correr- **dijo Yoruichi, aún en su forma gatuna

_**~ Mundo 3-1 ~**_

**-¿Qué es eso?- **dijo Orihime, señalando hacia una especie de enredadera que crecía y se perdía en el cielo.

**-Usémosla de escalera y descubrámoslo- **dijo Yoruichi

Ichigo y compañía usaron la enredadera como escalera y subieron, hasta llegar a un hermoso lugar lleno de nubes que podían pisar, parecía un paraíso de algodón…

**-Kurosaki-kun, mira hay más monedas**

En la segunda etapa, descubrieron que al juntar 100 monedas se conseguía una vida. Ichigo no dudo y comenzó a tomar las monedas.

_**~ Mundo 4-1 ~**_

**-Ok, todo normal hasta que … - **dijo Yoruichi, corriendo a todo dar

**-¡A QUÉ CLASE DE SUBNORMAL SE LE OCURRE PONER A UNA NUBE A TIRAR ESAS COSAS CON PINCHOS!- **Gritó Ichigo

_**~ Mundo 4-2 ~**_

**-Kurosaki-kun, mira, hay otra enredadera- **dijo Orihime, señalando la planta gigante que se perdía en la oscuridad del subterráneo en el que se encontraban

-**Pues, subamos- **dijo, tomando a Yoruichi y tomando la muñeca de Orihime

Ya arriba, se encontraron con un mundo de la enredadera -como lo llamaban- totalmente diferente al resto de los que ya habían estado.

**-Ahora parecen setas-** dijo Orihime, haciendo alusión a las especies de 'árboles' de la etapa 1-3

**-Tomemos las monedas y vamonos-** dijo Ichigo

Comenzaron a tomar las monedas hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había tres tubos, encima de cada uno había un número; 6, 7 y 8 de derecha a izquierda.

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-** dijo Yoruichi

**-Vamos por el 8- **dijo Ichigo

**-¿Por qué el 8?-** dijo la gato-mujer

**-Porque supongo que es el que está más cerca del final-** dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

**-Está bien- **y entraron al tubo que tenía el número 8 sobre él.

_**~ Mundo 8-4 ~**_

**-Mierda! Este castillo es mucho más complicado que los demás- **se quejaba Ichigo

**-Eso quiere decir que es uno de los últimos- **dijo Yoruichi

Siguieron su camino como lo habían hecho todo el tiempo, hasta llegar al ya característico puente, donde esta vez se encontraba Aizen

**-Bravo, bien hecho, Kurosaki- **dijo Aizen, aplaudiendo pausadamente

**-¡Libera a Rukia, bastardo!-** Gritó Ichigo

**-Parece que te llevas bien con ella-** dijo Aizen

**-Eso no te incumbe- **

**-Emm… Kurosaki-kun, tú ropa…-** dijo Orihime, señalándolo

-**Eh? Mi ropa de siempre y Zangetsu, gracias Aizen- **dijo el pelinaranja

**-De nada-** respondió el aludido

**-Bien, comencemos- **

**-¿Rápida o lentamente?- **dijo Aizen, sacando su Zampakuto

**-Rápidamente-**

Ichigo corrió hasta donde estaba Aizen haciendo un pequeño corte en el traje de este, para luego cortar las cuerdas de las que pendía el puente. Ichigo saltó hasta tierra firme, dejando caer a Aizen hacia la lava debajo el puente

**-¡Ichigo!- **el aludido conocía esa voz

Volteó a ver y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se sintió rodeado por un par de blanquecinos brazos, se sintió rodeado por los brazos de Rukia. Él correspondió su abrazo. Ella lloraba…

-**Tenía miedo-** dijo ella, susurrando- **tenía miedo de que algo te sucediera, Ichigo-**

**-Ya te lo dije una vez, Rukia- **dijo él, susurrando-** siempre te protegeré, sin importar el costo-**

**-Ichigo- **separándose para verlo –**te quiero- **besando su mejilla, lo que provocó que Ichigo se sonrojara, y a la vez llenándolo de valor

-**Rukia- **dijo el pelinaranja, levantando con sus manos el rostro de la ojivioleta- **Te amo**

Rukia se sonrojó a más no poder, pero luego reaccionó y estampó sus labios con los de Ichigo. Este se sonrojó, pero inmediatamente comenzó a corresponder aquel dulce beso. Sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir su merecido oxígeno, así que se separaron, hasta juntar sus frentes

**-Si algo aprendí de esto, es que daría mi vida por salvar a mi princesa- **dijo, provocando una sonrisa sincera en los labios de Rukia

**-Y la princesa siempre estará ahí para esperar a su caballero. Te amo, Ichigo- **

_**~ El Juego de Aizen ~**_

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :D<br>****Nos leemos después ;)**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
